zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Clear Note and Vino
Clear Note '(クリア・ノート, ''Kuria Nōto) and Vino''' (ヴィノー, Vinō) are the main antagonists of the King Festival Arc of the manga series Zatch Bell!. They are the last and most powerful antagonists in the series. Clear placed 3rd in the battle overall. Clear Note Clear Note is the main Mamodo antagonist of the King Festival arc of Zatch Bell!. After Zatch defeated his brother, Zeno, he gave Zatch a letter that revealed that there was an evil power even greater than his still out there. Shortly after the King Festival began, Zatch was confronted by Ashuron, one of the finalists, who revealed that this evil was Clear Note, one of the remaining Mamodo. It was revealed that if Clear Note became king, genocide and extinction awaited the Mamodo World. Clear first appeared to Brago and Sherry in France. At first he looked more like a teenage boy than a Mamodo, wearing a sleeveless shirt and denim jeans. However, his strength became obvious quickly as he easily dominated Brago and Sherry. Just before he was about to annihilate them with a spell, Ashuron and Zatch arrived and saved them. Ashuron then faced Clear in a rematch of a previous battle that had ended in a draw. Despite appearing to be evenly matched, Clear again dominated the battle and severely wounded Ashuron. Zatch attempted to intervene, and while he managed to 'wound' Clear, he too was quickly overwhelmed. In a last-ditch desperate move, Ashuron rammed Clear with his own body, impaling the evil Mamodo on his head spike. However, despite the seemingly fatal wound, Clear proved to be too resistant and escaped into another dimension with the help of his ally, Gorm. Before leaving, he revealed that in 10 months he would be at the apex of his power, and would destroy them all. During the 10 month period, Clear's body underwent a transformation inside a cocoon where only his face could be seen. Meanwhile, Zatch and Kiyo gathered all of their allies and, with the help of Dufort, trained to build up enough power to defeat Clear. Near the end of the ten months, Gorm came across Purio, who had recently befriended Kanchomé. He attacked Purio, whose best efforts proved useless against Gorm's black holes. Kanchomé arrived and kept him at bay with his new spells. Near the end, Kanchomé befriended Gorm, but his and Purio's books were burned by a long distance spell cast by Clear. This led to Gorm's defection from his loyalty; while he lost half his body in the fight, he transported Clear and Vino to the Rocky Mountains in America, and he and Mir conveyed this to Zatch and Kiyo before they burned his book at his request. This was three months before Clear's deadline, so the remaining contenders gathered their power and attacked four days after Gorm's defeat. Clear realized this, and proceeded to launch an attack at the plane that was transporting Zatch and his allies to the battlefield. They managed to fend off Clear's two strongest spells, but Tia and Ponygon lost their books. Directly after this, Clear sent the remnants of his last spell towards them, but it was destroyed by Brago, who had managed to get within point-blank distance of Clear while he was distracted. During the rematch of Clear and Brago, the former transformed into a very powerful, sleek body covered in slim armor. Zatch soon arrived, teaming up with Brago and succeeded in destroying Clear's last and strongest spell. However, this somehow enabled Clear to access his final and most powerful form (which even Vino was surprised by), fusing with his last spell and becoming a towering demonic creature as large as Faudo, composed of pure annihilation energy. He then merged with Vino, changing his form to provide a bottomless supply of heart energy, and unleashed powerful waves of annihilation, destroying Zatch and Brago's most powerful spells and leaving them both crippled and at his mercy. Just as he prepared to finish them off, Zatch and Kiyo's willpower turned their book to a golden color, and he began to utilize spells from other Mamodo: Danny, Wonrei, Rein, Arth, Kido, Laila, Pamoon, Victoream, Ashuron, Ted, Cherish, Bari, Yopopo, Penny, and Byonko all lent Zatch their best spells, and they repelled all of Clear's attacks. After losing most of his body parts, an infuriated Clear flies up into space to destroy the planet, thinking that Zatch would be unable to follow. This turned out not to be true, however: after Tia healed them, Kolulu and Ponygon helped Zatch and Kiyo to follow Clear, who fires the blast he had been charging. However, the blast passes through the planet, which was nothing but an illusory duplicate courtesy of Kanchomé. Following this, all the spirits of the Mamodo world lent Zatch their power, as did Brago, the only Mamodo still on Earth. With all this power, Zatch unleashed his ultimate attack, ''Shin Beruwan Baou Zakeruga'', against Clear. Clear attempts to stop the colossal electric dragon deity, but even with Vino's endless heart energy, he is easily overwhelmed and ripped to pieces. Clear's last crystal shatters, breaking the protective barrier surrounding Vino, allowing Zatch's electricity to incinerate Clear's book. Clear was given back his body like all the other Mamodo when Zatch returned to the Mamodo world. However, Zatch's spell destroyed Clear's annihilation powers along with all his evil emotions and memories. After Zatch became King, he remade Clear as a small, innocent Mamodo child, about six or seven years old, that became known as White; at the end of the series, Zatch is the only one in the Mamodo World who knows of White's previous form. Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences List of spells Clear Note's spells are based on the power of Annihilation. His defensive spells are able to nullify or crush the spells of his opponents. His attack spells likewise are able to crush or weaken his opponents. After his first transformation, Clear receives two new spells, known as the left and right-hand spells respectively. They seem to be related in some way to his ultimate spell, and are represented by two orbs in the hands of Clear's second form. When one of the spells is defeated, its orb breaks and Clear's body absorbs its power, transforming him into his third form. Known Spellbooks they Burned * Kanchomé * Tia * Purio * Ashuron Trivia * Some of Clear Note's spells are themed after medieval weaponry such as spears (the Ranzu Radisu family) and cannons (Shin Kuria Seunousu Zarefedoora). * The word vino is Italian and Spanish for wine. * The color of his book, Transparent, was revealed by the author on his blog. *Clear technically (with his left and right-hand spells) has more than one Shin-class spell, making him, along with Ashuron and Brago, one of the only Mamodo with that privilege. He would also be the only Mamodo with three Shin spells. *Clear's clothes, at least in his second and third forms, seem to be a part of his body. While he is in the cocoon, his headdress can be seen growing while the rest of his body is regenerating, and when he transforms into his third form, his headdress and cape disappear, being replaced with armor. It's very possible that the armor even replaces Clear's skin in this form. Clothes changing with the characters who wear them is a common trope in manga, but it is almost never taken this seriously. *Since Clear's Partner is only a baby, he has the youngest known partner in the entire Mamodo fight. *Clear Note has the distinction of being the last remaining Mamodo who is taller than his partner. *Vino's mature and sadistic personality is more likely than not due to Clear's influence on him, but this is never confirmed. It is unknown if Clear can exert this influence on other people in a way similar to Zofis' heart control ability. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga-only content Category:King Festival Participant Category:Major Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo